What You Can Hear On A Tuesday Night
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Tuesday night at the mansion, and the boys let their imaginations completely take over.


**__**

What You Can Hear On A Tuesday Night

**********

Summary: Tuesday night at the X-Mansion. The boys hear some, ahem, _interesting_ things before bedtime. Definitely made for guys, but everyone can get a laugh from it.

A/N: _Gasp!_ No Brotherhood? Sorry everyone, this is pure X-Geeks. But don't worry, I'm a loyal B'Hood fanatic, they'll have a story once again. Kinda along the lines of my fic, _American Girl._ And, everything else.

A/N Part 2: No fury_grrl, just because I'm writing another fic so soon does _not_ mean there's another one as soon as you (or anyone else) asks. But I sure like writing them, and everyone's review helps.

**********

It was a quiet night at the Xavier Institute… _relatively_, of course. When you've got fifteen people living in one house, describing things in terms of quiet wasn't a very simple thing to do.

Rogue, Jean and Kitty had shut themselves into Jean's room ever since they had come back from shopping for dresses at the mall. Neither of the girls revealed to the boys who had asked them out, but they were shopping, so dates were pretty much already confirmed.

As much as Scott hated the idea of Jean going with Duncan, he loathed to even about the other option… Quicksilver. He had seen his friend kissing the speed demon after their impromptu concert at school, but didn't mention it to anyone. Besides, he was already going with Taryn, so he had no reason to be jealous, right? Right? He sighed, roughly closing the book he held in his hands, and tossed onto his desk. Shaking his head, he folded his arms behind his skull as he lay back on his bed. He'd have to do something to get his mind off the unconventional couple (very, _very_ unconventional, in his mind) or he wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

Kurt and Evan in the meantime weren't as quiet as the rest of the household. In fact, they weren't quiet at all. The two boys were duking it out in front of the High Definition TV, playing _Dead or Alive 3_ on the Xbox, deciding just who would be the undisputed champ of the Mutant Madness Fighting Championship of the World. First one to win 21 matches would reign supreme.

Evan had limited his characters, as was the rule, to Jann Lee, _the loner bouncer schooled in Jeet Kune Do, always in search of a better, stronger opponent;_ and Brad Wong, _in search of Genra, for his master Chen._ Kurt saw the merits of a two woman fighting team, consisting of Tina Armstrong, _wrestling superstar, famous model and aspiring actress;_ and Helena, _an opera singer who… kicks high… according to television commercials._

So far, Kurt was up 6-4 on Evan.

"Zat's one more for za blue boy!" Make that 7-4. "Just give up Evan, and spare yourself za humiliation."

"No way man! I'm just getting warmed up. You better keep your bubble away from the Spyke, cuz you're going down."

Evan could hear a small giggle coming from throughout the house and muted the game. "Hey, what was that Kurt?"

"Vhat vas vhat? I didn't hear anything." A small laugh reached his ears, and the boys got up to investigate. After all, the championship could wait, juicy secrets about the girls couldn't.

Kitty started an insane amount of giggling, "Stop it Jean, that tickles!"

"Oh come on Kitty, just rub it against your face. Rogue already did."

"Well, it does like, feel almost silky."

"Like you wouldn't believe girlfriend," came the accent that could only belong to Rogue.

Evan's eyes widened as he heard Kitty coo, he and Kurt immediately pressed their ears against the door. "Oh my god, you are sooo right. This is amazing."

"Come on Jean, let me give it a try right now."

"Alright Rogue, but you have to be careful."

"Ah know, just let me take off my shirt first." The boys stared at each other as they heard the blouse come off of their friend. "Ah should have done this ah long time ago. Yah sure Pietro won't mind?"

"Well, he doesn't know about it, so let's just keep this our little secret."

"Oh Jean, you are like, **so** bad!"

A door from the end of the hall whipped open, and Scott immediately came rushing to the younger boys. He mouthed, _Are they doing what I think they're doing?_ which was responded by two nods. Without hesitation, he joined them, and placed his head against the wooden door.

"I completely forgot! Rogue, you've got to have a taste of this. You too Kitty."

"Ah'm not too sure if I should Jean-"

"Nonsense, I don't mind one bit."

"But what if like, the boys find out? They'll like, tease us for weeks about it."

"Or get mad at us for not letting them have any. Maybe we should…."

Scott raised a brow, and looked down to see a set of giddy, eager faces.

"Nah. It's mine, so I say we just enjoy it ourselves. Now take a little nibble Rogue… or just fill your mouth like Kitty."

"Ohhh, this is _sooooo_ good!" Kitty moaned in quite indiscreet delight.

The boys' mouths opened in shock, nearly hitting the floor as their hands moved to clamp over each other's mouths as they begun to whimper.

"Oh mah god, how in the world did ya learn about this?"  


"Pietro, actually. He turned me onto it a couple weeks ago."

"When you two spied on Kitty?"

The boys didn't see it, but Jean blushed. "Yeah. He even taught me how to do this, let me try it on you Kitty." But the guys **did** hear the bed springs squeak inside the bedroom.

Innocent little Kitty Pryde emanated a long, muffled groan as Jean went to work. "Oohhhhhhh, you have to thank Pietro for me. That guy is amazing."

"You should give him a try, he's a lot better than I am."

"Do you think he'd do me too Jean? He and Ah aren't exactly on the best of terms, ya know."

"Oh, sure he would. You know he wants to become better friends, with all of us."

Kitty laughed, "Except Evan. And Scott. And Kurt."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd go for those three."

"And have you tasted his cookies?"

"Oh mah god, that's the **_one_** thing ah miss about living at the Brotherhood House."

"I bet the guys like, ohhhm (another stifled moan), love living with him."

Kurt's hand accidentally slipped and hit against the door handle. Before the panic set into their eyes, the door quickly swung open and the boys fell into a pile on the floor.

Much to their dismay, the closest any of the girls came to being naked was Jean, who only wore her extra long nightshirt. Kitty was sitting before Jean on the bed, as she received a massage from the redhead. Rogue stood facing Kitty, off-center so she could clearly see Jean, but was dressed in pajama bottoms and a fully buttoned, gray coat. She held a partially eaten box of cheesecake on her lap, and a forkful in her right hand.

  
They all turned in annoyance at the three boys, who lay in tangles on the ground.

"Uhhh,"

"Ve're sorry."

"Girls, we just thought-"

"That you three-"

"Uhhh,"

"And, you know, we're guys-"

"I swear, ve aren't pervs-"

"GET OUT!"

The boys ran for their very lives as the girls screamed behind them.


End file.
